


啞

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 當我們談論寂寞時我們在談論什麼
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 4





	啞

他並不是沒有過一個人住。

在他和橫山裕這漫長的20年裡，分開和爭吵是常有的事。

村上信五看著他這間空空蕩蕩的高級公寓，心裡後悔著當初不應該把那些許許多多其實也不麻煩的物品扔出去，現在呢，像是間輕輕冷冷的牢。

也不知道是誰說過，

當你要開始一個人生活，就不可避免的要捂住耳朵，盖住眼睛。

久而久之，

连心都变得喑哑。

他覺得這句話並沒有錯，是驚覺一人生活之後，他就再也沒有在這間房子裡開過口這件事情。

成年人要有成年人的沈穩，

話雖然這樣說，

可是35歲的自己還是會發現，

在晴朗的天氣，下雨的黃昏，陰暗的夜晚，明亮的清晨，他還是沒出息的期待著這間房子裡有些與他相關的回音。

不想承認歲月湍往帶來的是心臟和肚腩一起變的愈發柔軟，稚嫩易傷。

在每天繁重的工作結束末，在忙碌的行程完成時，在看到那個人的臉之後，在和熟睡的小千相對的靜默間隔，

村上信五坐在昏暗的客廳裡，窗外道路的車燈揉著被毫無留戀破開的空氣，一晃一晃的放映在他眼前，像歐陸北端橙黃一片的爐火，又像是巫師的法杖頂端。

他微瞇著避開眼底的太過明亮，恍惚自己身處於漂流到世界末端的島，

在春季溫軟的陽光下，有盤根遒結一樹枯枝的櫻花，

冬季灰濛濛的街心，夏季光潔的牆角，

海浪聲遠遠近近，一圈一圈的傳來，帶著秋季褪色的落葉微微的顫動。

這種感覺異常強烈，

是在一個人的床邊，

形單影隻的酒局，

那個人偏過頭的一瞬間。

房間裡很安靜，太安靜了。

可以聽到心房的血液慢慢流回心室，骨節隱隱作響，遠處的轟鳴，如此这般的轮回。還有聲帶的，一點一點拉扯斷掉的聲音。

成年人的戀愛是什麼樣的呢，即使到現在，他也還是不太懂，

不明白要說出口的是什麼，要閉口不提的是什麼，

要忍氣吞聲的是什麼，要逆來順受的是什麼，

什麼時候要說想他，

什麼時候，需要他說愛我。

他太習慣於想說些什么一個眼神你都懂這種默契，

可那是工作，不是愛情。

所以他有時候看著那個人的背影抱著懷裡的小老虎抱枕在想，不管你懂不懂吧，他們是否就是这样假装互相知晓的走過了人生一大半的時間。

他深覺愛情勘比博弈場，真摯的情愫是我的籌碼，甜情蜜意是你的條件。我口若懸河滔滔不絕的想要爭取一個我想要的平衡，我愛你，你也同樣。所以我努力規避風險，不惜讓利到承受不了的底線之外，包括忍讓亂糟糟的房間，和你眼神裡不再有我的身影。

但是做是一回事，一天天看著他的冷淡和背對而眠，瀝盡心血達成的合約往往會被他毀於一旦。 

算了，

他看著自己所有的條件和據理力爭的陳詞，閉上了嘴。深感語言的無用。

那如果真的有一天，他丧失了能够表达自己的器官，

他会怎么办。

如果有一天真的从口到心都嘶哑失声，

那個男人会怎么对他，

会不会，多看自己一眼。

再也不會吵鬧著誰去刷碗，整理房間，

那個人也不會被自己早晨洗漱的噪音輕易地勾起起床氣，

自己也不會，在無意之間就用高低起伏的空氣波動傷了他的心。

那個時候，他是不是就會認認真真的看著自己的眼睛，

就會輕而易舉的，看見被自己擺在瞳孔深處的眷戀和愛意。

人的行為總是在欲蓋彌彰，蓋得住自己的眼神，蓋不住自己的心，

可是也不要忘記了呀，人們最擅長的還有口不擇言這種選項。

生活和屏幕裡是不一樣的，所以即使兩個人都是主持的一把好手，也不能拍著胸脯講出我是談戀愛的優等生。

對於人類已經被愛情的費洛蒙裝扮成萬花筒的心情，自己即使弄懂了，很多時候也不知道該怎麼樣說出來。即使可以表述出來，也不知道和誰去說。即使明白對象是誰，也大概會被阻礙在面子和羞赧之外。

在一次次的爭吵不休後發現自己根本就是差等生的他想，

大概他們都再聰明一點就好了。

再聰明一點的話，總會有方法能夠很好的處理自己的心緒，不會輕易的打擾到他人。

可是似乎到了這個年紀，再聰明一點這種話聽起來就不是很現實，

三十歲中段的男人，要向戀人說什麼才填補得了羞恥心又照顧對方的心情？

他花了人生多一半的時間和他糾纏在一起，卻仍然改不掉用嫌棄和沈默搪塞彼此的惡略行經。

如果人類不會說話就好了，他有時候會有這種奇奇怪怪的想法冒出來，

如果這個世界是啞的，只能夠通過屏幕或者心電感應來傳遞訊息，

那麼他就可以不用顧忌的打出一切的心聲，

比如，

当我站在你面前，雙手叉腰，故作蠻橫的逼問你我可不可愛的時候，其實不需要妳一定做出什麼態度來，只是想你看一看我；

當我問你我穿這件好不好看的時候，其實不一定要你認真做出什麼點評，只要你的注意力從台本上稍微移到我這裡一點；

當我沖你抱起千，其實不是對你不感興趣，只不過是想讓你離我近一點，哪怕是為了逗逗它都好；

其實我不是很喜歡吃烤肉，說過這麼多次也只是想著總有一天你會跟我說一句你也一起去；

當我故意嫌棄你的笨拙，懶惰，其實並不是那樣的，我只是生氣你打遊戲不理我；

別太誤會了，

雖然說的都是有關於你的事情，但是我沒有在想你，

至少是，沒有很想你。

看，差等生的陋習。

即使知道這些心聲那個現在不知道在哪打遊戲的男人不會知道，他也不會老老實實地承認。

不過好在村上信五是個知錯就改的坦蕩的好孩子，他抬頭看著昏暗裡時針和分針如膠似漆相伴不離走動的時鐘，合作擺出了一張不知道是嘲諷還是難過的臉。

那就承認的再多一點好了，

他現在所打下的一字一句，空格標點，

都是呼救，都是寂靜的回音。

上帝對好孩子總有特別的寬恕，

無聲的水泥囚籠裡，響起了那個人特有的腳步聲。

“ヒナ？”男人帶著衣角裹挾的那一點點微涼的氣息打開了門，他睜大了眼睛縮在沙發上努力看著逆光中的那個人，忽然覺得聲帶皮朋作響，像壁爐中的柴木，終於被太過熱切燒斷了紋路。

不知道是涼意還是太過意外而喪失了語言功能的戰慄。

“怎麼不開燈。”他盯著遠處沙發上縮成一團的那塊隱約的深色，突然覺得這房間的寂靜像那些他看不懂的朦朧派西洋畫作，層層疊疊的色塊夾雜在一起，隱密的透露著畫家那時什麼樣的心情。

不過對於橫山裕來講，懂不懂欣賞畫作，知不知道那些畫家是叫莫什麼奈一點關係也沒有，他明白村上信五就好了。

在一起二十年，即使沒有學會怎麼坦然的直視對方的眼睛好好地說出內心感言，也至少鍛鍊出了面不改色把氣到落跑的戀人哄回家的應對方式。

所以當那個人一反常態的小跑過來環在他背後的時候，他也只是配合的轉過來用有力的手把他圈在懷裡，他溫度偏高的身體正好撫慰了他一路奔波後的晚風微涼，毛茸茸的棕色短髮在他頸肩不安定的蹭動，就著窗外街燈的一片昏黃，像顆火爐裡的糖炒栗子，甜膩到想一口吃掉。

「阿橫喜歡我嗎？」

不管這句話到底是不是暴露在了空氣之中，當他窩在他懷裡仰著頭睜著黑白分明的一雙圓圓的眼睛直勾勾的盯著他的時候，沒有害羞的別過頭，沒有誇張的大笑，他也只是加註了扣在他腰間的力氣，眉眼溫柔的在他耳邊輕聲承認著好き。

眼眶熱切滾燙一如往年。

若你情愿此生皆作哑人，

把我的手借予你，眼借予你，心借予你

这是寂静的桎梏，

也是我情愿心甘。

世界皆啞也沒什麼關係，

因為即使聽不到你微啞的嗓音，面對我獨有的撒嬌尾調，我也還是愛你。

寂寞是不可言說的心疾


End file.
